


Sandwich or Brother?

by Autumnassassin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, and Batman's no-killing rule, bad times, basically Jason's thoughts throughout this, good food, nothing too graphic though, the Replacement constantly interrupts what I'm doing, violence against nameless goons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnassassin/pseuds/Autumnassassin
Summary: Jason just wanted to eat his sandwich. That's it. His glorious sandwich.Too bad the Replacement had to interrupt that.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 99





	Sandwich or Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Batman world, so if anything is super wrong, I apologize. I wrote it for a creative writing class, and it had to be less than 1000 words. So far I've not been super invested/interested to continue this, so if you want to go off of it, go for it (just like give me credit or something).

All he wanted was a sandwich. That’s it. That’s all he wanted. 

Marco’s had a rotating choice of sandwiches, made with only the freshest ingredients. This week had the finest cut of ham, three different types of cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, avocado, onions, and Algerian sauce. All within Italian bread and lightly toasted.

Jason loved it.

It was his tradition that after beating up a couple of bad guys all night to stop by Marco’s, get one of the heavenly sandwiches, and take ten minutes to just sit, stare at the city skyline as the sun rose, and eat the amazing sandwich.

But of course, it had to come to an end.

_“Hey uh…Hood?”_

The unexpected voice of the Replacement was not what Jason wanted to hear in his comm, just about to bite into this gift from above. Ignoring it after a second’s pause, Jason bit into the sandwich more viciously than he wanted to, the enjoyment of the first bite ruined at hearing the Replacement’s voice.

_“I know that you, you know, hate me, but I could really use an assist right now.”_

Jason bit into the sandwich again, figuring that by just ignoring the Replacement he could eat his sandwich in peace. He had been quite clear in his opinion on interacting with the Batfamily.

_“I may have…miscalculated and now uh, Falcone’s about to drop me into the Gotham Harbor locked in a small box.”_

It was said in the tiniest voice the Replacement could get away with, probably to avoid catching the attention of his captors, and Jason wondered where the other bats were and if he could just ignore the Replacement and actually enjoy his glorious sandwich.

_“Everyone else is out of town, thought I could handle it. And I can’t get out.”_

Viciously, Jason bit into the sandwich again, and started to reach up to turn his comm off.

_“I don’t want to die trapped in a box at the bottom of Gotham Harbor.”_

It’s the sheer panic in his voice that makes Jason groan loudly, shoving his sandwich back into its’ wrapping, fully intending to eat it later after he has saved the Replacement. Getting to his feet, he puts back on his helmet.

“Where are you Replacement?” he growled into the comm. 

There’s a shaky breath, _“Near 5th Avenue, a van? Maybe? I…I missed one, they got me over the head. The van hasn’t moved in a while though.”_

“You owe me so much.” 

Then Jason is off, making his way across Gotham in one of the fastest runs he’s ever completed across the rooftops of Gotham. He’s never been as acrobatically-inclined as Dick, but his time with the League of Assassins made him fast. There’s no hesitation to his movements, not pausing even when he reaches a ledge that probably shouldn’t hold his weight. If he’s fast enough, then it’s fine. If it crumbles, he twists, finds a new ledge, and is off again.

The harbor is usually empty at night, no one wanting to accidentally stumble on a body dump. This makes it easy to spot the mob goons loitering around a black van, parked just a couple feet away from the edge of the water. 

Wasting no time, Jason launches himself off the roof, gun in one hand, sandwich in another. He shoots several of them even as he lands heavily on the closest goon he can. There’s only eight now, but Jason doesn’t want to tempt fate.

Taking a moment to carefully deposit his sandwich on the ground, and recognizing that he probably should have left it on the roof where it would be marginally safer, shoots another goon that is approaching him. A part of Jason acknowledges that he could be shooting these guys in their kneecaps or something, following B’s no killing rule, but honestly, isn’t it better that they die now?

There were seven when he started and now there are only – scratch that, _two of them have started dragging a box that definitely contains his Replacement and if anyone is going to kill Tim, it’s going to be him_ – two goons left and Jason pistol whips the one closest to him as he starts to make his way after the two about to throw his Replacement into the harbor.

Numbers six and five get shot in the abdomen and then their head, number four just starts running away. He can probably track that rat down later.

Number three actually has him fighting, throwing out punches and jabs that shows training, but this man is only trying to give his buddies enough time, he doesn’t actually care about what he’s doing. Jason, on the other hand, is pissed and will save his Replacement (brother a very small part of him whispers but Jason likes to shove that down where he won’t think about and ignore his trauma for as long as possible) even if he has to kill every single one of Falcone’s men.

A splash has Jason’s head whipping over to see numbers two and one looking distinctly pleased with themselves and the rage that overtakes him is one has hasn’t experienced in a while. Number three goes down with a broken neck, and numbers two and one get shot before they can gloat any longer.

Then Jason dives into the murky water.


End file.
